


梦

by crystalknife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光公 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Summary: In his long forgotten cloistered sleep
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	梦

风试图翻起书页，在压着的手掌下，徒劳无功地作着努力。它似乎放弃了，转而拨动着猫魅的红色发梢，又将不远处学者们的辩论送进抖动着的耳朵。萨雷安的风总是湿润柔和的，不同于摩杜纳的干爽迅疾。猫魅不着边际的想着，放任思路随风蔓延开来。  
阳光透过游移树影的空隙星星点点洒落，在闭合的眼睑上带起闪动的温热红色。古·拉哈·提亚盘腿坐着，斜靠着树，正享受着午后难得的空闲。

忽然一只手搭在他肩膀上。宽大手掌的热度从裸露的肩膀传来。  
“醒醒。”是鲁加族浑厚的声音。  
在他认识的人中，似乎只有拉姆布鲁斯是这种嗓音了。  
这是他寻到的一处绝景。凭依遗迹搭建的高台上，调查地的全貌一览无余。结晶化大地上，学者们忙碌奔走，只为发掘历史的秘密。而在更远的天际，水晶构筑的塔刺破天空。  
"我是午睡时候被发现了吗？真是没办法啊。"他一如既往地揉揉眼，准备从高台上一跃而下。  
骤然睁开的眼，却被光芒刺得闭上了。等目眩白光褪去，出现在视野中的是"诺亚"的大家。  
"是时候出发了，古·拉哈·提亚。"是另一个熟稔的声音，但是似乎不属于"诺亚"中的任何一人。  
"久等了，我马上来!" 他未经细想便奔跑起来，远远追去。不知不觉中，学者的过膝长袍被短打无袖上衣替代，过肘护甲穿戴整齐，箭囊和弓挂在背后，整个人都变得轻盈。  
他们在水天交相倒映的云影中，朝向更遥远的地平线走去。光在最前面远远回望，神情隐没在黎明的寒冷晨光之中，连身形都看不分明。

“我睡了很久了吗？” 他这样问道。

无人应答。  
也自然无人能应答，毕竟只有他一人到达了这里。  
昏沉梦呓撞在水晶上，敲响内壁的回音，之后又远远震荡着传向塔中更幽深的地方去。  
是梦。  
又是梦啊……  
在水晶无机质的淡蓝光芒中，他在流转辉光的一角蜷缩得更紧，又悄悄支棱起耳朵。  
他睡了多久了？几天？ 几月? 几年? 亦或是……几百年?  
充盈的以太在水晶内壁流动着，带来风呼啸而过的声音。不知疲倦的亚拉戈机械依旧执行着年复一年的单调巡视。塔中已经许久未有人踏足了，连长久到几乎是永恒的寂静都成了令人难以忍受的东西。  
最近不知为何，睡眠越来越浅。外界怕是已历经翻天覆地的变化，也许约定的时刻即将来临。  
"可别让我睡太久啊。" 他轻叹道。  
短暂清醒之后倦意如浪潮般袭来，黑暗再次阖上了他的眼睛。

无人知晓的寂静中，光阴之神阿尔基克拨动着指针，将这个被困在时间之茧中的人引导向更加遥远的未来。  
也许是又过去了数百年，也许只是下一瞬，青金大门发出久违的嗡鸣低吼，尘土簌簌如雪霰般抖落。一束光芒从门缝里漏出。最初只是细细一线，最后拓宽成地面的一方明亮。他在这无声的喧闹中缓缓睁眼，光便投进那只未被红发遮挡的瞳眸中，湖绿色彩早已不在，象征亚拉戈皇族的血红闪耀着。  
水晶塔的门轰然洞开，天光涌入尘封密地，有模糊身影自流泻的光芒中走来。  
他醒了。  
这次他终于彻底醒来了——

——

光之战士是被叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣声吵醒的，他不满地揉了揉头发，抱怨着这些小生灵的歌声实在太热情了。不过近百年后才失而复得的夜空，以及黎明和傍晚，他不是不懂它们想为之歌颂的心情。  
不过要是吵醒了身边的人就不好了，毕竟水晶公就躺在旁边，静静沉睡着。光将头贴近，去倾听那清浅而绵长的呼吸。然后呼吸急促起来，光看见不安颤动着的眼睫，那是浅眠的预兆。  
昨天他刚从原初世界回来便从莱楠那得知，公已经一晚上未曾从深虑室出来。他便独自前去，轻轻推开门，果不其然看到昏暗灯光中伏在桌上的身影，手边一沓文件已经批注好，从上面的字迹和莱楠的报告，光断断续续得知了不少现状，游末邦恢复建交，第一世界的重建计划，不断到来的流民的安置以及商队的重建和应对即将到来人口涨幅的粮食供应。  
面对忙碌到不断透支身体直至精疲力尽睡去的水晶公，光实在不知该做些什么。光将他抱到床上，褪去衣袍。即使这样，他也没有醒来。  
这一具小小身体，可是肩负起了不知多少沉重的东西啊。自己能为他做什么吗？光思索一番依旧没有头绪。原初世界加雷马帝国在四处燃起的战火，已让他疲于应付。直到由于帝国近期内部的一些事情，他才得空回来看看这边的情况。

光苦笑着，以更加轻缓的力度移动，生怕一个细微的动作便弄醒了他。如果可以，哪怕只是清晨短暂的时间，光也希望他能多睡一会。  
当然，若是噩梦就另当别论了。 光将手心贴上柔软的侧脸，手指描摹着水晶的断面，在放任和唤醒的选择中犹豫着。  
这时他忽然感觉到被褥下游移的手臂，像是在摸索着，又像是在寻找着什么。冰冷指尖探入自己温热掌心，扣住十指后便不动了，微皱眉头舒展开。即使在徘徊的梦境，他依然在寻求着自己。这个显而易见的答案让光心思微动，连带着眉眼都柔软下来。  
光将水晶的指尖轻轻收拢在手掌中，俯身去探视水晶公的神情。他的眼睛依旧紧闭着。随后眼睫颤动，掩盖在碎发下的湿润红瞳显露出来。光看见那之中朦朦胧胧映照出自己的身影。  
水晶公凝视着光，许久之后缓缓闭上眼又再度睁开，似是在确认光的存在，又似乎还未从梦境中归来。  
"我……睡很久了吗? "他喃喃问道。  
光轻笑着摇头，他的笑容柔和而又明亮。  
"只是一小会而已。"

"早上好，古·拉哈·提亚。"


End file.
